Hija
by Ranma84
Summary: Un nuevo miembro llega a la familia, de una forma algo no esperada, el amor de los padres a sus hijos es mas que simple lasos de sangre


**Hija**

Para los que lean el fanfic léanlo hasta el final antes de comentar, pasaran muchas cosas por lo tanto se que me odiaran, pero este fanfic lo hice por muchas cosas de mi pasado y quise meter muchas cosas entonces se que algunos me odiaran pero ya tengo mi katana lista para defenderme entonces con esto arranca el fanfic.

Ranma y Akane están en el primer año de la universidad, Ranma estudia para ser profesor de educación Física, mientras la dulce Akane estudia para ser profesora de párvulos.  
Ambos se dedicaban mucho a su carrera y al dojo, actuaban mas como pareja pero nada declarado aun.

Akane estaba entrenando duramente en el dojo cuando una joven de cabello purpura aparece en el dojo, y lanza un fuerte ataque con tras la dulce Akane ella apenas si pudo soportar el primera ofensiva.

-Que Quieres Shampoo-  
-Matarte, así poder llevarme a Ranma, sin que me molestes-

El combate se estaba dando con mucha fuerza los ataques vienen y van cuando de pronto Shampoo saca un chuchillo y lo lanza contra Akane ella apenas si logro esquivar el primer golpe cuando una fuerte patada viene de otro lado provocando una fuerte caída de Akane, Shampoo viendo caída a su oponente saca una daga poniéndola en posición para lanzarse a un último ataque y matar a su oponente y lo hace justo cuando una fuerte patada golpea a la peli morado provocando que caiga al sueño.

La peli azul se incorpora a varios metros limpiándose un poco la sangre que caía de su labio-Ranma, porque me atacas no te das cuenta que así terminaría por fin este tonto juego, y podrás casarte conmigo, si no puedes matar tu a Akane lo are yo-

-Casi matas a mi Akane-

Ranma se lanza contra Shampoo ella apenas pudo esquivar un puño cuando Ranma lo mueve en dirección del rostro de ella impactando de lleno Shampoo pudo notar como casi le rompe la mandíbula, pero sintió como la sangre inundaba su boca algo estaba roto ahí adentro el dolor era fuerte pero ahora tenía que sobrevivir Shampoo debido al dolor que sentía perdió un poco de equilibrio algo que aprovecho Ranma lanzando una patada en contra del estómago de la joven china esa patada dio de lleno rompiendo unas costillas, la joven mujer guerrera intentando ponerse de pie usando su mano derecha para apoyarse en el suelo algo que el artista marcial indiscriminado de combate le enseñaría porque es el indiscriminado su estilo al aplastar los dedos con su pie la joven grito del dolor el grito fue apagado cuando Ranma sujeto el cuello de la joven y en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño grito –Detente Ranma no la mates-

-Ella casi te mata- Grito el joven de la trenza  
-Pero no lo hiso déjala irse-  
-Shampoo lárgate ahora porque si no, te matare-

Shampoo se sentía humillada, salvada por Akane, pero enseguida se dijo para si misma que es mejor sobrevivir ahora, intento caminar pero no sabia que su pierna no le respondía como debía hasta que se apoyo en ella, mientras caminaba las costillas le dolían un montón, botaba sangre de la boca, estaba destrozada por dentro pudo sentir que algo le molestaba en la boca y al botarlo era un diente había sido eso lo que se rompió con el golpe en su cara, veía con odio a la joven japonesa, pero era mejor irse antes de realmente perder la vida en un combate que no ganaría.

Ranma tomo a la joven Akane y se la llevo a la habitación el ataque había sido fuerte, tan fuerte que pudo notar un labio partido, Akane no podía asentar el pie porque un musculo se había contraído por el impacto que dio la joven china sobre la pierna de Akane tenía una pequeñas cortadas en su cuerpo pero podría caminar.

Ranma estaba sumamente preocupado, muchas cosas estaban pasando desde que volvieron de Jusenkio uno era las eternas pesadillas de Akane por tanto ataques, secuestros y peleas, la pobre estaba teniendo un principio de sicosis y ahora esto.  
Ranma termino de curar a la joven Akane, y ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, toda su familia había salido de viaje y regresarían en la noche la pobre termino adolorida y muy dolida, sentía ganas de solo llorar, ella pensaba que si Ranma no estaba allí, ella estaría muerta.

-Lo siento, Akane- Ranma decía con dolor  
-¿Porque te lamentas?, Tu me salvaste- la peli azul observaba a Ranma.  
-Hoy casi te matan-  
-No lo hicieron-  
-Puede haber muchas mas-  
-Y tu me salvaras-  
-No soy tan rápido para evitar todos los ataques ni estar todo el tiempo alado tuyo, Akane-  
Hubo un largo silencio, la joven pensó que Ranma se marcharía para llevarse a todo los locos de Nerima.

Ranma respiro profundo parecía que quería decir lo mas difícil complejo eh imposible del mundo.  
-Akane me quiero ir de Nerima, del dojo- Fueron palabras casi ahogadas casi como si no quisieran salir de su boca, los ojos de Akane comenzaron a humedecerse de tristeza era una despedida, donde su caballero, el hombre al que su corazón deseo amar se marchara, y no sabría cuando volvería a verlo o si lo vería algún día.

Mientras lagrimas caían aún más rebeldes todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo quedo en el olvido cuando escucho esa terribles palabras de la boca de Ranma, cuando escucho las ultimas palabras de el, una palabras que no sabría como describirla y solo fueron –vienes conmigo- las lagrimas dejaron de caer, para hacerse una sonrisa.  
-Quieres que valla contigo-  
-Si vente conmigo, no puedo irme sin ti, alejarnos de todos los locos de Nerima-  
Akane corrió a su cuarto y se apresuró a armar su maleta mientras Ranma armaba la suya y solo dejaron un pequeño mensaje uno solo para ambas familias.

"Los amamos, pero nos tuvimos que escapar juntos, regresaremos algún día  
Ranma y Akane por siempre"

 **Un año después.**

M aventuras donde Ranma tuvo que madurar muy rápido igualmente su joven amada, su mujer, ambos maduraron rápidamente porque el destino les hiso vivir la mayor aventura de su vida en un solo año.  
Se ven dos jóvenes caminando en la gran Nerima.  
-Akane, esta segura de hacer esto-  
-Si Ranma, ya les llame y nos esperan, y están contentos por saber que regresamos-  
-Saben la noticia de Mayumi-  
-No saben, será una sorpresa, les agradara la sorpresa-  
Camina Ranma con un bebe en los brazos y una Akane con una pañalera caminando a un pequeño dojo.

Se pusieron en la puerta se anunciaron y salió una joven con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ranma , Akane estoy tan feliz de verlos, y ese bebe-  
-Nuestra hija- La peli azul sonreía mientras daba la noticia  
Adentro le esperaba Genma, Soun y los demás, todos estaban contentos, por ver a los jóvenes regresar a su hogar, la Señora Nodoka estaba contenta por ver a su nieta, todos estaban alegres, la joven pareja paso a ser algo secundario mientras todos estaban pendientes de la pequeña bebe Mayumi, sonreían hacían muecas y todos querían tomar un momento con la dulce bebe.

Genma abrazaba a su hijo riendo de que sea todo un hombre mientras Nodoka abrasaba a la joven Akane, la quería como una hija, y ahora mas por darle su primer nieto o mejor dicho nieta, ella esperaba pronto tener dos o tres nietos, Nabiki y Kasumi le reclamaban por no venir cuando estaba embarazada y menos le perdonaban por no decir que traería un nuevo integrante a la familia, ella rebosaba de alegría y pensar que hace un año había abandonado la casa con tristeza y con alegría una mescla extraña de emociones por irse con su Ranma.

Al llegar la noche la pareja estaban en una cama completamente desnudos exhaustos de hacer el amor, y cerca de ellos estaba Mayumi dormida en su corral.  
-Ranma-  
-Que pasa Akane-  
-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?-  
-De que hablas-  
-De criar a Mayumi como tu hija, nadie te culparía si nos dejas a las dos, yo les diré mi verdad-  
-Akane, deja de decir tonterías, es mi hija y se acabó esta conversa- Ranma se molestó y le dio la espalda a su mujer ella lo abraso intento reconciliarse era un tema delicado para ella más que para él, pero le molestaba cuando intentaba separarlo con esa palabras.  
-Sabes que no lleva tu sangre y ..- Akane fue interrumpida abruptamente por una palabras de Ranma

-Akane, yo las amo a las dos, y ella es tanto tu hija como lo es para mí- Ranma se voltea quedando frente a su amada.  
Akane abrasa el pecho de Ranma –Gracias por apoyarme en mi decisión Ranma, te amo por cuidarme ahora y por lo que has hecho y aras, te amo, te amé y te amare, serás el único para mi-  
-Akane, te amo- Ranma le dio un beso en la frente y quedaron dormidos.  
Akane regreso a la Universidad, mientras Ranma se dedicaba en su trabajo que era entrenar el dojo muchos jóvenes ingresaron al dojo y más aun las jóvenes, ya que más de una joven chica le había puesto el ojo al joven artista marcial.  
Ranma era muy dedicado daba varias clases ya que la primera clase comenzaba a las 8:00 am y la ultima terminaba a las 8:00 pm terminaba exhausto, el artista marcial, comenzaron a venir muchos clientes y más aun con la publicidad desplegada por Nabiki. 

Por su parte Ranma se dedicaba en la noche a participar en algunos torneos locales de combate, donde ella solía asistir a ver a su Ranma peleando y ganando combates, en la universidad Akane sentía cierta molestia de algunos jóvenes intentando ligar con ella, Akane es muy inteligente, y muy atractiva y pues corría rumores en la universidad que ella se entregó a Ranma por un compromiso que sus padres hicieron y quedo unido a Ranma por un hijo.

Un día en la Universidad  
Akane estaba saliendo de la Universidad y Ranma lo esperaba a ella afuera tenía unas marcas de golpes en su rostro del ultimo combate que tubo lo tuvo muy difícil Ranma estaba contento no había tenido un combate así hace años y este era muy difícil y resistente los dos artistas marciales estaban contentos de por fin demostrar toda sus habilidades Ranma apenas si logro ganar aunque le pagaron un buen dinero por este torneo, su mayor satisfacción fue haber encontrado alguien tan fuerte.

La joven pareja conversaba animosamente, pero atrás de ella estaba un compañero de clases, el tenía dinero y pues no había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa como la dulce Akane, el simplemente pensó que ese salvaje no la merece.

Se acercó donde la pareja saludando primeramente a su compañera de clases.  
-Hola Akane solo pasaba para saludar-  
-Hola Naoto, te presento a mi esposo, Ranma te presento a mi compañero de clases-  
-Un gusto Naoto-  
-Solo quería decirte Akane que aun esta abierta la propuesta para ir al cine- Ranma le molesto que el la invite al cine, y lo vio con ojos de pocos amigos, y más aún el presente.  
-Y yo con gusto te digo que no gracias, como siempre lo hago-  
Naoto estaba molesto de que alguna chica lo rechace ya había invitado a Akane mucha veces, pero ella no le daba una sola oportunidad.

-Vamos Akane, no tienes que estar con un salvaje como este, puedes tener un mejor hombre a tu lado y no deberías estar atada a el solo por un hijo-  
Ranma apretó el puño tenía ganas de golpear a ese sujeto pero la mano de Akane fue más rápida que la mano de Ranma, Akane le dio una fuerte cachetada.  
-El no es ningún salvaje es un artista, y es mi hombre, deja de hablar mal de el si no quieres conocer lo salvaje que puedo llegar a ser-  
Akane tomo la mano de Ranma y lo arrastro realmente estaba molesta, el único hombre que podía tocarle era Ranma, gritarle y lo que fuese era el, le molestaba como algunos chicos le hacían propuesta algo indecentes o se le insinuaban ella eso le hervía la sangre, donde podría encontrar a un chico que había hecho tanto por ello, y mas un respetar la decisión de ella de ser madre y el joven alado suyo acepto ser padre solo por un capricho de ella.

Llegaron a su hogar y dejo a Ranma abajo y fue caminando a su cuarto, Ranma por su parte deicidio seguirla.  
-Que pasa Akane, veo que aun estas molesta-  
Akane respiro profundamente, se sentía mal ella estaba cumpliendo un sueño ser maestra de párvulos pero a que costo al costo del sueño de Ranma, el tenía que trabajar tan duro para mantener la casa y ella alcanzar un sueño, Akane se sentó en la cama, no podía entender todo lo que pasaba, ella salía a la universidad, estudiaba, conocía a muchas personas, socializaba y encima de eso no era una buena ama de casa, Ranma por su parte hacia muy bien el papel de esposo, y esta truncándose su carrera por el capricho de ella, esto la martillaba su cabeza.  
Ranma al ingresar la veía sentada en una cama.  
-Ranma, gracias por cuidarme, aun quieres ser el padre de Mayumi y quieres que yo siga estudiando-  
-Akane, es tu sueño ser profesora de párvulos-  
-Y el tuyo ser un gran artista marcial, yo ahora te estoy estorbando, por mi tontería tu estas trabajando, deberías dejarme, hacer tu vida crecer y si me lo pides te esperare, aquí trabajare para Mayumi y tu has tu sueño realidad, te esperare y si no quieres regresar porque encontraste alguien mejor, lo entenderé pero te seguiré amando- Sus ojos estaban aguados, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Ranma se arrodillo ante Akane y se tocaba la cabeza a punto de estallar tenia ganas de grita al cielo y decirle en su cara que se deje de tonterías, pero intento buscar la palabas correctas.  
-Akane, esa niña es mi hija, y las amo a las dos, y deja de pensar solo en mi felicidad y debes pensar en la felicidad de los tres, como yo lo hago, tienes un enorme corazón esa niña es nuestra-  
Akane abraso a Ranma y comenzó a llorar, tenía tanas cosas en su alma guardas no sabía como pudo el destino darle a un hombre que siempre está a su lado aun en sus locuras, la pobre no podía haber pedido algo mejor al cielo, Akane ahora amaba a ese hombre tanto que entregaría su vida sin pensarlo a el, ahora tenía más miedo de perderlo, después de todo una decisión que ella tomo le costaba.

Pasaron los días y la joven pareja volvía a estar normal con risas, y sus típicas peleas pero en la noche venia la reconciliación y a Ranma le agradaba la reconciliaciones tanto que a veces pensaba que deberían pelear mas seguido.

Nodoka, se disponía bañar a su nieta su adorada nieta, era un día algo caliente entonces puso un poco de agua más fría que tibia para que duerma fresca pero al tocar el agua desapareció la dulce niña para aparecer una dulce cerdita de color negro, la cual se hacía más traviesa e intentaba zafarse para corretear por la casa, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban allí era la maldición del cerdo negro, esta niña no era de Ranma sino de otro maldito de Jusenkyo, todos conocían de quien era, hace tanto tiempo lo sabían ya que la maldición de Ryoga era conocido por todos incluso por Akane, Nodoka tomo un poco de agua algo calientita para provocar el cambio de la joven niña, mantuvo la calma junto con las hermanas de Akane y la llevaron a su cuna mientras quedo completamente dormida.  
Nodoka estaba furiosa, se veía andar con su espada, se sentía engañada, sentía que su hijo había sido engañado, podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero esto no se lo permitía, Kasumi no encontraba palabras lindas o palabras para calmar se ponía en los zapatos de su tía, pero no encontraba forma de arreglar esto y aun no podía creer que su hermana aria esto, Nabiki encontraba en su cabeza mil formas para pensar lo que había pasado pero no una lógica, estaba desconcertada.

Soun y Genma no se dirigían la palabra cada uno intenta encontrar una solución o algo pero sus cabezas no daban con algo Soun por su parte pensaba que si es todo como parece le tocaría pedir perdón a su amigo toda su vida y a Ranma igualmente.  
Akane ingreso al dojo alegremente después de todo había sido un buen día, mientras Ranma estaba para regresar mas tarde porque fue dar clases privadamente y tenia deseos de abrasar y jugar un rato con su amada hija.

Al ingresar al dojo vio a su tía con una mirada fría a su persona estaba molesta con algo pero realmente, molesta, no sabía si su tío había hecho algo o Ranma pero que sería para tenerla tan molesta, por su parte vio a Nabiki y Kasumi asiendo señas con sus manos como indicándole peligro o algo por el estilo, Akane se acercó donde su tía y saludo alegremente como de costumbre cuando escucho un solo quiero hablar contigo fue tan seco tan indiferente como una desconocida Akane procedió a caminar a su tía y vio a los patriarcas sentados en la mesa.  
-Querida, hay algo que desees contarnos-  
-nada tía ¿porque?-  
-Como algo con Mayumi-  
-Le esta saliendo un diente, y me pego una mordida, espero que no les haya mordido a ustedes-  
-NO es eso querida-  
-Fueron a Jusenkio-  
-No- Akane se dio cuenta hacia donde fue la conversa ya lo sabían ese niño era de Ryoga ya sabían que no era de Ranma.  
-¿Acaso ya lo saben?-  
-Que esa niña no es de mi hijo, si ya lo sabemos, o lo vas a negar-  
-No lo negare, ese niño lleva sangre de Ryoga-  
Nodoka, tenia deseos de desenvainar la espada y vengar el honor de su hijo –Dime que paso-  
Akane veía con enojo a todos los presentes –Es mi hija, y si Ranma dice que es su hija es de el- se paró y se fue a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones alguna.  
Soun fue corriendo detrás de su hija pidiendo y exigiendo explicaciones todos estaban pidiendo explicaciones Nodoka estaba que le hervia la sangre mientras Soun lloraba por su destino, ahora todo estaba roto, su hija seria una madre soltera que engaño a su prometido, no entendía que había pasado en un año.  
Después de un par de horas, aparece Ranma  
Vio a toda la familia molesta y Soun pidiéndole perdón a Genma mientras lloraba, y a su madre con muestras de enojo en su rostro, cerca de allí vio montón de maletas para irse de viaje.  
-Que pasa- Pregunto Ranma sin comprender.  
-Pues que tu hija es de Ryoga, no tuya- dijo con indiferencia Nodoka el dolor que sentía se veía en sus ojos pero mostraba enojo y ahora que dijo eso se había arrepentido pues una noticia tan dura pensó la mujer que su hijo se descontrolaría se tiraría a llorar por haber sido engañado.  
Ranma respiraba profundo –Que tanto saben- lo dijo con tanta calma como si dijera que el cielo es azul.  
Ranma escuchaba toda la historia sin interrupciones su vida solo con Akane le enseño que es mejor escuchar.  
-Primero, Primero se que ese hijo no lleva sangre Saotome- Ranma respiraba profundo como lo que fuera decir cambiaria toda la existencia del universo

.  
Su mente bolo a algunos meses atrás pudo ir a algunos días pero escogió una fecha su mente ingreso a un lugar en concreto.  
Se ve a una joven pareja caminando por la montaña ella lleva una abrigo de lana mientras Ranma lleva una camiseta con una bandera de los estados unidos con una caña para pescar se van acercando al rio es muy temprano.  
-Ranma crees que pescaras algo antes del desayuno ya tengo hambre-  
-Si Akane ya escuche tu estomago reclamar, pero fue tu idea no comprar el desayuno sino pescarlo-  
-Tengo ganas de comer pescado frito- 

Mientras caminaban Ranma vio un campamento ya conocido y se dirigió para allá, Akane le seguía se le hacia conocido pero no lograba sacar el lugar, mientras caminaba Ranma alcanzo a ver un antiguo puesto de panes japonés le era familiar pero no recordaba donde.  
Mientras caminaba logro ver algunas cosas y si sus sospechas eran ciertas pertenecía al maldito de Jusenkyo del cerdo negro.  
A los pocos segundos de llegar y ver el lugar se abrió y comenzó a salir una joven de cabellos largos, experta en hacer panes japoneses y peleadora con instrumentos de cocina salió con una camiseta de hombre grande para la talla de ella sin sostén y abajo solo le protegía sus pantaletas, la joven estaba mas dormida que despierta y Ranma para que la joven se de cuenta que están allí tocio muy fuerte exageradamente fuerte, lo que provocó que la amiga de la infancia se de cuenta que ambos estaban allí.

-Ryoga- decía Ukyo, -Ryoga levántate-  
-déjame dormir Ukyo, tengo sueño-  
-Maldita sea Ryoga levántate-

Ryoga al escuchar eso pensó que Ukyo le pasaba algo o tenia algún problema que necesitaba de su atención, entonces salió rápidamente de la tienda de campaña olvidándose que estaba desnudo al salir desnudo, Ranma le cubre los ojos inmediatamente a Akane.

-Ranma porque me cubres los ojos-  
-No puedes ver esto-  
-Que cosa, Ranma no entiendo-

Ryoga alanza ver a Ranma y a Akane, y a Ukyo y corrió a la carpa para cubrirse y fue cuando Ranma le quito las manos a Akane.

Ukyo siguio a Ryoga a la carpa para cubrirse mientras Ranma y Akane estaba en la orilla intentado pescar el desayuno, mientras se reían de la situación, y de como Ryoga y Ukyo terminaron juntos, y fueron descubiertos en una situación algo comprometedora.  
Salieron al poco tiempo de la carpa muertos de la vergüenza.  
-Ranma creo que te debo una explicación- decía muerta de la vergüenza.  
-Vamos Ukyo, a mi no me debes nada estoy contento que encontrara a alguien- Ranma la veía contento.  
-Es verdad tu y Ryoga hacen bonita pareja- decía Akane aún más contenta.  
Ryoga y Ukyo les cuenta que una ves que se fueron de Nerima, se enteraron que Shampoo se fue a China ya que ese día del ataque había sido el último día que el pueblo de las amazonas, le daban para traer a un esposo a la aldea o la casaban con algún pretendiente y el único era Mousse en la lista, y no le quedo mas que regresar casada con Mousse a la aldea, y ellos dos se unieron para buscar a Ranma y a Akane, pero entre tanto viaje y todo terminaron amándose y dándose calor mutuamente.

Akane ya sabia que Ryoga estaba enamorado de ella, ya que fue el mismo día que se enteró de Pchan pero ahora estaba alegre de que se olvidara de ella y ame a una joven que si lo amaba.  
Ukyo en el pueblo estaba abriendo una franquicia de sus panes, mientras dejo en Nerima encargado su puesto de comida acá se encargaría de abrir uno nuevo y Ryoga era su asistente mientras Ranma y Akane trabajaban y Vivian como una pareja de recién casados que se aman mucho y que son incansables en la cama.  
-Ranma Saotome, escucha seriamente quiero ir a entrenar y hoy vamos a entrenar tenemos cinco días libres entendiste- Akane mostraba furia.  
-Bueno Akane- Respiraba resignado  
Durante el entrenamiento en la montaña Akane se había propuesto cocinar ella, debido a que su papilas gustativas eran mas sensibles de las que es Ranma ella comía menos su comida, realmente sabia espantoso, la joven no sabía como podía equivocarse tan fatalmente mientras cocinaba con tan poco ingredientes, Ranma apenas si lograba salvar algo de comida.  
La peli azul preparaba algo de comer cuando de pronto se sintió mareada, sentía algo espantoso un dolor de cabeza espantoso, pero sintió algo aun peor algo como si se desprendiera de ella de sus entrañas, algo como si se desgarrara por dentro y sintió como su pantalón se ponía algo húmedo y era su sangre, Ranma alcanzo verla tirada en el piso y con esa sangre, Ranma corrió cargando en brazo a su mujer dirigiéndose a una clínica lo mas pronto posible la internaron Ranma esperaba afuera no sabia que había sido, pero sea lo que sea se sentía culpable, cuando el doctor apareció.  
-Usted es su esposo-  
-Si, ella es mi mujer aunque no estamos casados-  
-Bueno, entonces tiene que saberlo, su esposa, estaba embarazada acaba de tener un aborto debido a su alimentación, poco saludable, y el esfuerzo físico, tendrá que quedarse y le daremos un tratamiento para evitar que cualquier parte del feto haya quedado adentro, lo siento, ahora puede pasar ella esta en su cuarto y necesita su apoyo-  
Ranma ingresa y ve a su amada mujer llorando desconsoladamente como si el mundo se viniera abajo, escuchaba unas palabras pequeñas, no entendí al escuchar la puerta cerrarse alcanzo a ver a Ranma.

-Yo mate a mi hijo, soy una asesina, Ranma, como pude hacernos esto, como pude matar a nuestro hijo, podrás perdonarte, tu me cuidas y yo no cuide a nuestro retoño, nuestro hijo, nuestro era nuestro, yo lo mate - Akane lloraba no dejaba de hacerlo, Ranma la abrasa intentado reconfortarla, -Tu no lo mataste, solo fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa debí alimentarte mejor, no debí dejar que cocinaras, solo fue nuestro error, ya no volverá a pasar- Ranma comenzó a llorar, igual que Akane los dos lloraban habían perdido su bebe. 

**Varios meses después**  
Akane no reaccionaba con nada estaba muy deprimida, pasaban los días, y Akane no entendía muchas cosas perdió su trabajo por siempre andar perdida, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Ryoga no estaba en la ciudad fue encontrando un poco de nuevo su centro emocional.  
Akane ingresa al restaurante de Ukyo y la vio embarazada de algunos meses.  
-Ukyo felicitaciones perdona por haberme perdido-  
-No te preocupes amiga, ya tendrás oportunidad de otro bebe muy pronto-  
Las dos conversaban alegremente cuando Akane desarrollo una pregunta que después quiso morderse la lengua.  
-Donde esta Ryoga no lo eh visto-  
-Bueno, Ranma lo sabia pero no quiso contarte para que no te pongas triste Akane, pero vote a Ryoga, lo encontré besándose con Akary- en realidad Ukyo no quería contarle que los encontré en la cama desnudos,  
Akane quedo muda no había pensado que Ryoga fuera de esos que juegan doble.  
-No sabía-  
-Y te dejo con un hijo de el encima-  
-El se fue mucho antes de que yo sepa que este embarazada no pienso decirle nada a ese que estoy embarazada-  
-De mi no sabrá nada, puedo criar a mi hijo sola como mi padre me crio a mi-  
-Mientras no lo ofrezcas en matrimonio con algún hijo de Ranma no me quejo-  
Ambas rieron les hacia falta conversar con una amiga a cada una, ambas terminaron haciendo cada vez mas amigas.

Meses después Ukyo entro en labor.  
Akane estaba allí junto a Ukyo y Ranma los dos juntos esperando que salga Ukyo estaban sumamente preocupados por ella, cuando de pronto el doctor sale del quirófano y pide ingresar a Akane, ella ingresa y ve a Ukyo.

-Ukyo como te sientes-  
-Me muero Akane, no estoy bien cuida a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo-  
-Lo are amiga mía-

Ukyo al escuchar esas ultimas palabras cerro sus ojos, con una paz interior.  
Akane sale de ese lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, ese niño tenía dos madres una era Ukyo y otra era Akane, y ella sintió que su hijo busco un niño que no tendría madre para darle ese niño como reposición del que perdió.  
Akane abraso a ese niña con mucha fuerza era su hijo, para ella ese era su niño muerto, no sabría como Ranma lo tomaría pero si se va no le reprocharía nada, si se va no le diría nada y si se queda y no quiere ver por los gastos del niño no le reprocharía nada ella trabajaría para ese bebe.  
Ranma al enterarse lo acogió como su hijo, y 15 días después decidieron regresar a Nerima.

 **En la Actualidad Dojo Tendo**  
-Esa niña nunca crecio en el vientre de Akane, es hija de Ukyo y Ryoga, Ukyo se la dio a Akane, porque estaba muriendo, y a la final falleció, Ryoga no sabe de esa niña, ambos terminaron mucho antes de que Ukyo sepa que estaba embarazada y no digan que no es hija de Akane, -Respiro profundamente -Akane no supero la pérdida de su hijo no nacido ,ella estaba embarazada pero debido a un viaje por entrenamiento que ella misma pidió perdió a su hijo no nato no sabía que estaba embarazada y al poco tiempo paso lo de Ukyo y ella la adopto como si fuera suya y yo le dije que me aria cargo como si fuera mío- cuando Ranma recordó a su hijo no nacido comenzó a caerle lágrimas de sus ojos, como si sintiera que el mismo había sido el culpable del dolor que paso Akane, toda la familia quedo muda no sabía que decir ni cómo enfrentar a la joven.

Todos sin decir una sola palabra aceptaron a esa niña como si fuera de Akane y Ranma.  
Al poco tiempo Akane quedo embarazada nuevamente y en unos meses nació un hermoso varón Akane, cuidaba a sus dos hijos, la joven se parecía mucho a Ukyo pero tenía un colmillo muy prominente, mientras el segundo hijo era mas parecido a Akane pero con el cabello de Ranma y era un varón y dos años después nace el tercero era más parecido a Ranma pero versión femenina.  
Akane estaba contenta tenía dos niñas un varón que heredara el dojo.

 **10 años después.**  
Afuera del Dojo aparece un hombre vestido con un color prominente amarillo con un colmillo tocando la puerta, Ranma sale a recibirlo y lo hace pasar junto a el va una joven la esposa de Ryoga, Akary pasen al ingresar al dojo, tenían un solo pequeño de siete años mientras la familia de Ranma creció mucho.  
-Hola Akane, un gusto volverte a ver-  
Akane no le agradaba mucho Ryoga por lo que sufrió su amiga –Hola Ryoga-  
-La razón por la que vine es que me entere de la muerte de Ukyo, y quise saber como paso sus últimos momentos, y de la niña que estaba en su vientre quiero saber que es de ella, si vivió o murió no hay registros en el hospital si logro sobrevivir-  
Akary cerro sus ojos no le agradaba mucho esto, del pasado de Ryoga con Ukyo pero hay tantos errores que uno comete en la vida, que es mejor perdonar y olvidar  
Ranma no sabía que decirle a su amigo pero fue Akane la que hablo.  
-Si te refieres de la hija de Ukyo, no puedo decirte mucho pero tienes que olvidarte de ese asunto, ya que no es tu hija es de Ranma-  
Ranma no sabia porque decía algo así, no entendía el jamás se acostó con otra mujer, Ryoga hiso un puño para lanzarle a Ranma, pero Akane fue mas rápida.  
-Con que derecho vienes a reclamar ahora tu- Ryoga quedo quieto ante esas palabras.  
-Ese niño fue concebido después que te fueras, por lo tanto no reclames un engaño donde no te incumbe- los ojos de Akane era de una tigresa defendiendo sus crías y Ryoga vio en esos ojos, algo que nunca había visto en Akane y era el deseo de sangre, y unos ojos llenos de valentía y de lucha.  
Llevo una hermosa niña pequeña sirviendo unos jugos, por un momento Ryoga vio en ella una pequeña Ukyo, pero se decía para si mismo que solo es porque extraña a la dulce ex mujer que alguna ves tuvo y no supo apreciar.  
Ryoga y Akary se marcharon junto a su pequeño.  
-Porque digites que era mi hija-  
-Tu la crías , tu la amas, tu la bañaste cuando era un bebe, tu la defiendes cuando tiene pesadillas, esa niña tiene una madre que dio su vida por ella, y una madre que la cuida, y un solo padre que es quien la ama, no como Ryoga que recién quiere saber de la vida de esas niña-

Nota que les pareció amigos, espero que no me maten.


End file.
